


Bang For Your Buck

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Imprisonment, M/M, Manipulation, S1 E19 The Million Dollar Ghost, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, don't take any of this to mean I'm not pro-sex workers, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Vlad paid a million dollars for Danny, and he's going to make sure he gets his money's worth.





	Bang For Your Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardWok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AwkwardWok).



“I’ll have you know I’m not happy about this either,” was the first thing Vlad said when he let Danny out of the vacuum bag and into some sort of containment cube. “If I knew any of those incompetents would actually manage to catch you, I never would have made the offer.”

“Wait, you didn’t even _want_ me!?” Danny said, annoyance suddenly getting the better of the creeping fear he’d been feeling ever since the Guys in White vacuumed him up. He’d been dreading to find out what Vlad had in store for him, running through disaster scenarios for what felt like forever; this had been just about the furthest thing from what he expected. “Why they heck did you do it, then!?”

“All I wanted was to get you and that buffoon Jack out of my hair for a while so I could steal your portal!” Vlad said, throwing himself into an armchair in front of Danny and resting his head in his hand. “But of course those neat freaks had to go and turn you over, meaning I’m out a million dollars, and Jack went home to sulk, meaning no portal. What are government agents doing working for that kind of chump change anyways?”

“I thought you had your own portal?”

“It blew up. I forgot to change the ecto-filtrator.”

“Oh.” Come to think of it, this wasn’t the lab Danny had seen in Wisconsin; it was a lot smaller and a lot more jury-rigged. “Well, sure sucks to be you! You’re letting me go now, right?”

“What? No, of course not, don’t be ridiculous.”

“But you just said you didn’t want me!”

“Believe me, I don’t,” Vlad sighed. “But I paid good money for you, and I’d be throwing it away if I let you go now.”

That…couldn’t be good. “What happened to a million bucks being ‘chump change?’” Danny said, scooting as far away from Vlad as the cube would allow. “You’re like the richest person alive, what do you even care?”

“Do you have any idea how much a million dollars is, Daniel?” Vlad asked, eyes fixed on him. “Some people work their whole lives and don’t make that much. If you can pay me back, then by all means, I’ll let you go; otherwise, you’d best believe I’m going to get my money’s worth. The most bang for my buck, if you will.”

Danny gulped. He didn’t like the way Vlad was smirking, eyes raking up and down his body. “…you can’t just keep me here,” Danny said, voice shaking just a little. “You can’t just do whatever you want with me, that’s—”

“Of course I can,” Vlad said, cutting him off. “I _own_ you, Daniel. Bought and paid for. And I am going to have you earn your keep. Understood, boy?”

“Screw you,” Danny said, glaring at him. “You can’t make me do anything, you freak.”

Vlad chuckled, shaking his head as he stood and rummaged through a cabinet. “Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. I can make you do whatever I want.” He turned back with something black and green and circular in his hand. “I ought to thank you, actually; I never would have been able to develop this little gadget without that belt you were so kind as to leave with me. The Specter Deflector, was it? This operates on the same principal, more or less.”

A collar. Danny’s stomach dropped as the realization hit him. It was a collar, and it was going to seal away his powers, and Vlad was going to put it on him. He wouldn’t be able to fight back; he wouldn’t be able to do anything. Vlad would really own him.

“H-hey, can’t we talk about this?” Danny said with a nervous laugh as Vlad approached, spinning the collar in his hand. “There must be some other way I can pay you back, right? Like, uh… I can help you steal the portal! I’ll keep my folks distracted, so… That’s what you wanted, right? So you don’t have to…”

“If I let you go now, there’s no way to guarantee you’ll keep your word,” Vlad said, snapping the collar open and reaching through the wall of the containment cube to grab Danny by the shirt and pull him close. “Don’t worry, though; I’ll let you go as soon as you’ve paid yourself off.” Then before Danny could stop him, the collar was around his throat.

He was still a ghost, though. Which was weird. Vlad let him go and the containment cube collapsed open around Danny, but when he tried to fly off nothing happened. Same for when he tried to drop through the floor, or turn invisible, or hit Vlad with a blast of energy.

“You dimwitted boy,” Vlad said, shaking his head as he watched Danny. “I’ve sealed all your powers; the only reason I’m leaving you as a ghost is because I imagine you’ll be less breakable like this.” Before Danny could even process how terrifying that was, Vlad had knotted a hand in his hair and forced him to his knees in front of him. “Now then, little badger, it’s time for you to get to work.”

Danny blinked, looked up at Vlad with wide, confused eyes. “W-what’s that supposed to…”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Vlad said, smirking down at him. “You’re going to earn your keep.”

Slowly, Danny looked back down to Vlad’s crotch. It looked like he was half hard. Meaning… “No! Heck no, no way, I’m not gonna…!” Danny said, trying to scramble away only for Vlad to drag him back by the hair and kick him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

“Yes you _are_ , Daniel,” Vlad said, eyes full of triumph and amusement and _hunger_ as they met Danny’s. “You’ve lost. There’s nothing you can do against me; there’s no point in trying to be brave. The sooner you realize that and learn to do as you’re told, the better. I won’t mistreat you, so long as you’re a good boy.”

Danny glared up at him, gasping for breath. “…liar.”

“Well, I suppose it depends on one’s definition of ‘mistreat,’” Vlad said with a shrug. “Enough talking; your mouth has more important things to do.”

“Screw—” was as much as Danny got out before Vlad kicked him again, then backhanded him across the face. His mouth tasted like blood and he could barely breathe, slumped across the floor until Vlad pulled him back up to his knees.

“I can keep doing this all day, boy,” the man said, grabbing Danny by the chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. “You know I can. And however bad you think pleasuring me will be, I guarantee that I can do worse to you. Understood?”

This didn’t hurt that bad; Danny had taken a lot worse than a few punches and kicks in the past. But it was different when it was during a fight, and he was fighting back. As it was now, Vlad was right. Danny was completely overpowered, and Vlad could keep beating on him for as long as he wanted; heck, he could even do something like break his arms. Danny wouldn’t need them for what Vlad had planned for him. A shiver went down his spine at the thought. If this was going to happen sooner or later no matter what he did, then Vlad was right. It was better to just give in now. Danny was still planning on fighting back as soon as he got a chance, but he needed to save his strength until then.

Danny pulled his face free of Vlad’s grip and undid the man’s fly, trying to focus on the motions instead of what they meant.

“That’s my boy,” Vlad purred, stroking Danny’s hair as the boy pulled his cock out. He’d gone from half to fully hard while he was roughing him up, the freak. “Go on now, don’t be shy.”

Danny was so, _so_ tempted to bite him, but he knew Vlad would make him regret it if he did. So instead he opened his mouth, feeling nausea rise in his gut as he gave him a lick, then another.

“You really are no good at this at all,” Vlad sighed. “We’re not going to get anywhere at this rate, you know.”

“Wow, what a shame, guess you’ll just have to let me go!” Danny said, rolling his eyes.

“Still so sarcastic,” Vlad said. “I suppose I’ll just have to train you, now won’t I?”

“…you’re kidding.”

“You ought to know better than to think that by now,” Vlad said, forcing Danny’s mouth open and pulling his tongue out. “Long, slow licks, base to tip, with your tongue flat; surely even you can handle that much.”

Danny fumed, but he couldn’t refuse. Face burning with humiliation, he did as he was told, hearing Vlad’s breath catch and feeling his fingers twitch in his hair.

“My, so you _can_ learn…” Vlad said. Danny could hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice. “Use your hand to stroke the shaft, now, and suck on the head. Use your tongue too, where they meet… That’s right, that’s a good boy.” His breath was starting to come heavier, and when Danny glanced up his face was flushed. “Hum while you do it. Moan for me.”

Danny obeyed (what choice did he have), moaning into Vlad’s cock as he sucked him off, like he wasn’t hating every second of this. Vlad let out a soft whine, grabbing Danny by the hair with both hands and shoving himself down his throat until the boy gagged and almost choked. “…breathe through your nose,” Vlad said, holding him in place, barely waiting until Danny got his breath back to start thrusting. It was all he could do not to choke again, but at least that required so much attention he could barely even be disgusted.

“You’d better swallow every last drop,” Vlad said, voice shaky, hands knotting tighter in Danny’s hair, “or I’ll make you wish you had…!” And then almost before Danny could process what he’d said, Vlad let out a groan, forcing the boy’s face flush against him, and Danny’s mouth was full of cum. He didn’t need Vlad’s warning; he would’ve choked on it if he hadn’t swallowed, forcing down the nausea as Vlad rode out his orgasm before finally letting go of his hair and letting Danny pull back. “Open your mouth,” he said. “Show me.”

Danny did.

“Good,” Vlad said. “Now lick me clean and do my pants back up.”

Danny did that too. He was almost beyond being humiliated or disgusted; he just wanted to do whatever he had to so that this could end. He’d just finished and started to stand when Vlad shoved him back to his knees. “Come on, I did everything you said!”

“Don’t you have any manners?” Vlad said, smirking down at him, face still flushed and hair falling from its ponytail. “You haven’t said ‘thank you’ yet.”

“…you can’t be serious.”

“I told you that you ought to know better than to think I’m joking.”

This was the worst. It really was just like Vlad to come up with something that awful. But if Danny just swallowed what little remained of his pride and said it, this would all be over, and god, he wanted it to be over so bad. “…t-thank you.”

“That’s right, that’s my boy,” Vlad said, tousling Danny’s hair. “Not bad, for your first time. You might have a knack for this.”

“…wow, thanks.” He felt like he might be sick.

“Now then…” Vlad sat back down in the armchair and pulled Danny onto his lap before the boy had a chance to resist. “I don’t recall giving you permission to get aroused.”

“What’re you…” Danny managed to get out before Vlad brushed fingertips over his erection and he cut himself off with a moan. He hadn’t even realized he was hard. As though this wasn’t bad enough already, his stupid body had to go and get turned on by it.

“You little slut,” Vlad said, teasing Danny through his suit, making him squirm and gasp. “Getting this excited just from having me train you…”

Danny shook his head no, because he was scared if he tried to say anything it’d just come out as moans. He wasn’t a slut and he wasn’t excited and he _wasn’t_ enjoying this, at all; it was just that his stupid body was refusing to listen!

Then Vlad shoved him off his lap, smirking down at him with one eyebrow raised when Danny blinked up at him. “Come now, surely you didn’t think _I_ was going to get you off. No, you can take care of that yourself.”

“…what?”

“Go on,” Vlad said, waving a hand at him. “Give us a show.”

Of course. He should’ve known. If the alternative was having Vlad’s hands on him, though, he’d take this any day. Blushing, trying his hardest to ignore the man leering down at him, Danny unzipped his jumpsuit to the hips and pulled out his cock, breath catching a little as he gripped himself. He was already so close that he came after just a few strokes, biting his lip to stifle a moan as he covered his stomach with cum.

“My, my… Looks like you were even more excited than I thought,” Vlad laughed. “How cute.”

Danny couldn’t look at him. He needed a shower. And some mouthwash.

“Alright, that’s enough for now,” Vlad said, standing and pulling Danny up by the collar. “I’ve prepared you a room; you ought to rest up while you have the chance. Tomorrow you start earning your keep for real.”

“W-wait,” Danny said as Vlad dragged him out the door and down an empty hallway. “So that wasn’t…”

“Oh, goodness no,” Vlad said. “If I were to give you a hundred dollars for that, which would be _exceptionally_ generous on my part, it would take you ten thousand blowjobs to equal a million dollars. You could give me three a day and it would still take nine years. You’d never pay yourself off at that rate. Are you starting to understand what a large sum of money I had to put out for you?”

“…no one _made_ you,” Danny muttered, but his voice was shaky. Vlad was right; that was a _lot_ of money. And if Vlad was going to make him pay it back with his body, that meant there was really only one option.

Vlad opened a door and pushed Danny into the room. “Sleep well, little badger. You’ve got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow.” And then the door shut, and there was the click of a lock.

It was a nice enough room, lack of windows notwithstanding, but all Danny cared about was that it had a shower. Even when he turned up the water scalding hot and scrubbed until his skin was raw, he still didn’t feel clean, though. He wasn’t sure he’d even feel clean again. So he just changed into the pajamas he found in the dresser (it was weird to wear anything but his jumpsuit while he was a ghost), climbed into bed (it was a twin size, which meant he’d probably be ‘working’ somewhere else, thankfully), and stared at the wall, trying not to think of anything.

 

* * *

 

It felt like Danny had just managed to drift off when the sound of the door opening jolted him awake. “Good morning, Daniel,” Vlad said. “And how are we feeling?”

“Awful,” Danny mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. “What time is it…?”

“Noon. I thought I’d let you sleep in, since you’ve got a full schedule today.”

“You’re _so_ generous.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Vlad said with a smile. “Now then, clothes off.”

Danny looked down at his pajamas, then back up at Vlad. “…I’m not gonna be doing it here, am I?”

“In that little bed? Of course not,” Vlad said. “I’ve got another room prepared for you to work in. So hurry up and strip and come along; I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Well that was a relief, at least. Danny wouldn’t have to sleep somewhere that reeked of sweat and sex; he’d have a place he could come back to and put on real clothes and pretend none of this was happening. So that was something. Mechanically, he climbed out of bed and did as he was told, blushing and covering himself with his hands as he stood naked and collared in front of Vlad.

“You’ve become so obedient,” Vlad said, taking him by the wrist with surprising gentleness and leading him out the door and down the hall.

If Danny had any doubts about what he was expected to do, one look at the room Vlad led him to would have put them to rest. It was pretty small; or maybe it just _looked_ small because of how big the bed in the middle was. And then there were the shelves on the walls, lined with sex toys that made Danny blush and BDSM implements that made him pale. “…did you just… _have_ all this?” he asked, unable to take his eyes off the array of worryingly large dildoes.

“It’s not difficult to get things done on short notice if you’ve got enough money,” Vlad said, closing the door behind them. “So don’t you worry; everything is brand new, just for you. No need to thank me.”

“I wasn’t gonna,” Danny said, but it was actually kind of a relief. Like, the thought of any of this being used on him still made his stomach twist, but at least they weren’t secondhand.

“Now then,” Vlad said, taking him by the collar and all but throwing him onto the bed, “time for some breaking in.”

“S-so…you’re gonna…” Danny said, shrinking back as Vlad approached.

“Why, of course I am!” Vlad laughed, taking him by the chin and leaning in close, sharp blue eyes fixed on Danny’s. “You’re mine, after all; I think I deserve a certain _droit du seigneur_. And I’m no fonder of used goods than you are, my boy.”

Danny shuddered. Somehow, he’d managed not to think about what was going to happen, to break everything down into individual moments because individually, it was manageable. Take your clothes off. Come with me. Those were things he could handle. But now he was naked on the bed of a sex dungeon, and Vlad was looming over him with this hungry, predatory smile, and he could see the man’s erection tenting his pants, and Danny was going to be raped by Vlad and then whored out to god only knew how many other people.

“Don’t touch me!” Danny snapped, kicking Vlad in the gut as hard as he could and scrambling back, bolting for the door only to find it locked, trying desperately to turn himself incorporeal and pass through.

“…so much for obedient,” Vlad said from behind him. “I’m going to make you regret that, brat.”

Danny turned just in time to see Vlad raise his hand, then screamed as a blast of energy hit him and his whole body was flooded with pain. He collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, only for Vlad to pull him up by the collar and slap him so hard his ears rang, then again, then a third time. Danny could feel the tears dripping down his face. “Are you going to make me continue?” Vlad asked, eyes cold.

He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t keep this from happening. Any attempts to fight back would just end in more pain, and then it’d happen anyways. Danny was completely and absolutely in Vlad’s power.

Slowly, Danny shook his head no.

“You’re going to be good for me?”

Slowly, Danny nodded.

“I’ll be gentle with you, but only as long as you’re good.”

Once more, Danny nodded.

“That’s my boy,” Vlad said, kissing his forehead. “Undress me, now.”

Danny wiped his face on the sheets and obeyed, kneeling on the edge of the bed as he slipped Vlad’s suit jacket off his shoulders, pulled the knot out of his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and slipped that off too. Like a real whore. Which was what he was now. He felt sick. He unbuttoned Vlad’s pants and the man stepped out of them, pulling off his socks as he climbed onto the bed.

“I’m going to get you ready, little badger,” Vlad said, squirting some lube onto his hand from the giant bottle on the bedside table. “Spread your legs for me.”

Danny wanted to say no, but he could still feel his face stinging from where Vlad slapped him and his body aching from the shock. He’d said he’d be gentle if Danny was good. Which meant he’d be rough if he wasn’t. And this was already so awful; he really didn’t wanna see how much worse it could get.

Face red with shame, fighting to take deep breaths, Danny leaned back and spread his legs.

“That’s right,” Vlad murmured, crouching atop him and teasing at him with a slick finger. “Just relax, I won’t hurt you.”

Danny was trying, but it wasn’t exactly easy. He knotted his hands in the sheets, letting out a soft whine as the finger pushed inside, unable to stop himself from tensing. His whole body was trembling. It didn’t hurt, not yet; it just felt _weird_. Vlad began moving his finger inside him, experimentally, which just felt weirder until he brushed up against a spot that made Danny give a breathless moan.

“Is that where it feels good?” Vlad asked, rubbing him there, gently taking Danny by the wrist when he tried to cover his mouth to stifle his moans. “No need to be shy,” he said with a smile, adding another finger and starting to stretch him. “I want to hear everything.”

It _did_ feel good, was the thing. Nothing before had felt good but this did, and Vlad was keeping his word about not hurting him. It wasn’t as bad as Danny had expected. Vlad added another finger and curled them inside him hard and Danny couldn’t help but cry out, legs twitching and squirming against the sheets.

Vlad just chuckled, squirting more lube on his hand and stretching him more. “Almost ready,” he murmured, kissing Danny’s neck, teasing at his nipples with his free hand, overwhelming his oversensitive body with touch.

Danny’s head was spinning. This was wrong. He knew it was wrong, he didn’t want it, he was still scared as all heck and if Vlad said he could go he’d be out the door in a heartbeat, but if it was going to happen anyways…then he’d might as well just give in and enjoy it, right?

So when Vlad took his hand out, slicked his cock down, positioned himself, Danny reached up to wrap his arms around him. “That’s right, that’s a good boy,” Vlad said as he pushed inside, slowly, drawing a long moan from Danny. “You’re so tight…”

It hurt, a little, and it still felt weird more than anything, and the thought that the thing inside him was Vlad’s cock made him feel sick, but it felt good too. He hated how good it felt. Danny’s breath caught as Vlad started to move, thrusting slow and deep, and it hurt more and felt weirder and felt _really, really good_ every time he hit that spot. Danny was clinging to Vlad with arms and legs as he moved, letting out soft gasps and whimpers that he muffled in the man’s shoulder, trying to grind up against his stomach. He was already close to coming.

“How does it feel…little badger…?” Vlad asked, breath rough and heavy.

“F-feels good…” Danny moaned without thinking, crying out when Vlad began to thrust harder. “I… I’m gonna…” Vlad wrapped a hand around him and had barely begun to stroke when Danny came hard, clinging to him and moaning as he was worked through it. He’d never come so hard in his life. Vlad kept thrusting for a few moments more before letting out a rough gasp as he came, filling Danny with cum and slumping down heavily on top of him, panting for breath.

“…you’re heavy,” Danny said, turning so they were face to face.

“You were so good,” Vlad said as he gently pulled out. “And it seems as though you enjoyed yourself too.”

Danny looked away, unable to reply. He still hated his, he could feel something leaking out of him and it was disgusting, but it had felt good.

“It’s sweet, how shy you are,” Vlad said, brushing the sweat-damp hair from Danny’s forehead and standing, gathering his clothes from the floor. “Now then, I’m going to shower. I suggest you do the same; you’ve got company in half an hour, and cleaning yourself out first is a matter of professional courtesy.”

“…you didn’t _have_ to come in me,” Danny muttered, wincing in pain as he sat up.

“But you felt so good, how could I help myself?” Vlad said as he left. “Ta for now!”

Right. Vlad might be playing nice, for a rapist, but he was still whoring him out to all and sundry. Danny really, really did want a shower though. And to get Vlad’s cum out of him. So they were on the same page there. Sighing heavily, he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

It was about half an hour later that the door opened and Vlad returned. “Best behavior, Daniel; it’s paying customers from here on out.”

“N-no way…!” Danny said as the ‘customer’ stepped in after Vlad, needing to bend over to fit through the doorframe. “Skulker!?” Somehow, he’d thought it couldn’t get much worse than being fucked by strangers; he hadn’t considered that he might be getting fucked by his old enemies. In retrospect, he really should have expected this.

“Hello, whelp,” Skulker said, grinning down at him. “I can’t say I’m pleased someone else managed to capture my prey before me, but…” A mechanical cock snaked its way out of his ectoskeleton, dripping slick, as large as Danny’s forearm. “You said you broke him in already, Vlad?”

“Oh yes,” Vlad said, leaning against the wall. “You can be as rough with him as you’d like; I’m sure he won’t break as easily as that.”

Danny was shaking his head slowly, unable to look away from Skulker’s cock as he approached, breath coming quick and shallow. “I… That’s… I’ll die…?”

“Don’t be silly,” Vlad said as Skulker picked Danny up one-handed and positioned him over his cock. “You can’t die, you’re a ghost!”

 

* * *

 

“It’s cute that you provided handcuffs,” Walker said, pulling a pair out of his pocket, “but I brought my own.”

 

* * *

 

“All this technology to play with!” Technus laughed as the shelf of vibrators began to glow green and levitate.

 

* * *

 

“Me and Shadow get a group discount, right?”

 

* * *

 

It was a very, _very_ long day.

By the time Vlad said he was done for the night, Danny could barely move. He hadn’t realized just how gentle Vlad had been until his enemies got their hands on him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually kinda relieved Vlad had been the first one to take him; at least he’d gotten some kind of preparation beforehand. And even though he’d showered between every ‘customer,’ he still felt absolutely filthy.

“My my, they really did a number on you, didn’t they?” Vlad said, sitting down next to him on the bed. “I might have to cancel tomorrow’s bookings, with the shape you’re in.”

“Please…” Danny said, looking up at him. He was beyond worrying about pride; if he had to go through that again tomorrow, he didn’t think he’d make it.

Vlad smiled, running a hand through Danny’s sweat-damp hair. It was nice; it didn’t hurt, it wasn’t scary. Danny had almost forgotten what it felt like to be touched in a way that was innocent.

“Here, I’ll help you wash up,” Vlad said, wrapping Danny’s body—sticky with sweat and cum—in a bathrobe and carrying him to the shower.

“How much?” Danny asked, kneeling on the floor of the shower as Vlad soaped him down.

“Today? About two thousand.”

Danny didn’t know what to think. It seemed like an absurd amount of money to make in one day, and at the same time, it seemed like nowhere near enough to make up for what he’d had to do.

“If you can keep up this pace,” Vlad continued, “you’ll be all paid off in, let’s see… Under a year and a half!”

“I can’t,” Danny said. Doing that every day for that long would actually break him.

“Well, I’m in no hurry,” Vlad said, running the handshower over Danny’s aching body. “You can take as long as you like. I’ll take care of you in the meantime.”

Vlad was the one forcing him to do this in the first place, and he still talked about ‘taking care of’ Danny. It was kinda sickening. But Danny still let Vlad help him to his feet, towel him dry, dress him in pajamas, tuck him into bed, because he needed the help, and because it was nice to have someone be so gentle with him after today, and because what was the point in fighting anyways. He’d already lost. Why not take comfort where he could, even if it was from the one he’d lost to.

And some small, stupid part of Danny was amazed Vlad could still treat him with kindness, after everything that had been done to him. He was a whore. He’d been used as a cocksleeve and a cumdump and a fucktoy and just about everything else someone could be used as, and Vlad _knew_ that, and he still treated him like a person. It felt like so much more than he deserved, even if he knew it wasn’t.

So when Vlad said “Good night, little badger,” and kissed him on the forehead, Danny had to stop himself from asking if he could go to bed with him and sleep in his arms. This was all wrong. Vlad was the one who did this to him. Danny knew he’d give in eventually; he didn’t have a choice, when Vlad was the only person who treated him as anything more than a sex doll. But until then, he’d cling to whatever little pride he had left.


End file.
